villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darnacus Damnation
Darnacus Damnation is the principal antagonist of the 2006 beat em'up platform game Noitu Love and the Army of the Grinning Darns created by Joakim Sandberg. He is a misanthropist evil scientist that wants to overthrow all mankind and turn them all into monkeys, '''using an army of robots created by himself,The Grinning Darns. Despite his role as the major antagonist among the games, he is used as comedic relief the most part. Biography The Darn Creator All about Darnacus past is an enigma, but some theories says that he worked for a misterious organization developing '''Evomatics, a capsule-like machine that can bring humans to different states of their evolution (such as monkeys or super smart beings). However, authorities found this technology an abomination and the project was shut down. After that, Darnacus lost his mind and declared war against humanity. He used all of his knowledge in robotics to create an army of little, aggresive mad robots called Grinning Darns, or simply Darns, '''and used it against Omicron City, place that he tormented several times. However, an organization called '''Peacekeepers League '''had an Star called Noitu Love, an asian one-man army kid that could destroy his Darns using his bare punchs and skills. Noitu turned in Darnacus' archenemy, as Darnacus always loses to him in all his attempts to overthrow mankind. However, Darnacus decides to use his trump card, '''The Evomatics, '''and experimented with it to use it with his technology and turn all in Omicron City in monkeys. His ultimate plan has only begun. Uprising of the Darns Not only Darnacus was a recurring foe in Omicron City, but his Darn Army and all of his tophead generals (with exception of O2-JOY) were. In his final attempt to overthrow Omicron City, Darnacus not only used the Evomatics, but all the power of his army to stop his mortal enemy Noitu Love. Despite being a recurring villain, Darnacus' base was untrackable and no one could stop him to do his evil deeds. The Darns were send to different parts of the city to cause extreme havoc and destruction, as well as turn people into monkeys using experimental Evomatics '''flashguns developed by him, as well as birds, as Darnacus was experimenting mutation in the Evomatics. However, Lori, Peacekeeper's operator and Noitu's closest friend was some step beyond Darnacus, and tracked some of his tophead members before they could achieve their plans. Noitu Love would face his mortal enemies for the last time, as only one of them could survive. Peacekeeper's fall Noticing that his army was decimated and all of his high ranking members were gone, Darnacus didn't lost time of Noitu's absence and toke advantage to invade and destroy Peacekeepers League headquarters, kidnapping Lori and Professor Afro in the process. Darnacus leaved his right hand, an android mimc decoy of Lori called Rilo Doppelori to destroy Noitu once and for all, but she failed miserably. After this, it happens to things: If playing on easy mode, a bruised Rilo laughs of Noitu saying that he lost his time and Darnacus got away with both Lori and the professor. If played in other mode, Lori will scream to Noitu, exposing Darnacus hide spot as he was invisible above him in his platform all along. Darnacus releases his friends and scapes, not after declaring that it was not over. Lori congrats Noitu, seeing like another victory day, but suddenly, the ground starts shaking as something gigantic appeared from beneath of Omicron City streets. The worst part was just for coming. Rise of the Omega Darn Having his last plan failed, Darnacus unleashes his final creation, a gargantuan, 1000 feet pilotable Darn called Omega Darn. The gigantic Darn was not only equipped with weapons, but also with the Evomatic '''Flashlaser, '''making it a dangerous target, as he could turn everyone in Omicron City in monkeys with ease. Not losing time, Noitu, Lori and the professor fly in a plane to the metallic monster location. They toke their time trying to pierce the humongous creation, but after a while of bombarding it in the head, it got immobilized and opened an entrance inside it. Noitu enters in the Omega Darn to face his ultimate foe for the last time. End of the nightmare After a while flying inside the trap infest Omega Darn using and evomatic to change to bird form, Noitu enters to Darnacus control room and faces him. Ready for battle, Darnacus uses his operating table to activate traps in the room, and thus starting the final boss fight. His traps varied on fireballs, spiky walls, lasers and a gigant caloric ray that crossed into his chair to prevent Noitu to damage him, however, Noitu was almost a step to victory. Having enough, Darnacus activates his flashlaser into his control room to turn Noitu in a monkey. Darnacus unleashes a sinister, mocking laugh to the transformed Noitu, thinking that he winned. However, monkey Noitu activates his giant chair caloric laser and burns Darnacus down in a comedic way, and thus transforming Noitu again to normal. Having scaped of the Omega Darn, Lori fires one more missiles to Omega Darn's right eye, making it fall and destroying the monstruous machine. Even if Darnacus survived the laser, it is unknown if he survived the fall, and his body was never found. Events of the second game Even if Darnacus was disappeared and implied death, his disappearance lead the majority of the events in the second game. For more information, see Tango Personality Darnacus is a misanthropic, megalomaniac, pure evil being that hates mankind before all things. Despite of his high intelligence, his mental state is questionable, as he has moments of remorse, although very briefly, just to forget of his short remorse and turn into evil again. He is a full of hate being whose only purpose is to cause destruction and demise, even if it is in a comedic way. He is a ruthless mastermind who thoughts that his plans were infallible even after constant failure. He thinks himself to be above everybody an has no respect to anyone but himself. Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Leader Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy